L'effet boule de neige
by Miss Plume Acide
Summary: Dramione. De la neige à Poudlard, ça invite à beaucoup de choses...


La neige était tombée toute la nuit sur Poudlard, pour le plus grand plaisir des élèves (et de certains professeurs encore enfants dans leurs têtes, mais je les respecte trop pour donner des noms-Dumbledore pour ne rien dire). A chaque pause, ils en profitaient pour aller faire des batailles de neige, des bonhommes, des anges, enfin bref ils s'amusaient tous, libérant l'angoisse et la peur retenues pendant la guerre. Et aujourd'hui, c'était samedi, il n'y avait donc pas cours, et personne dans les couloirs. Tous étaient dehors, couverts de neige, riant, fatigués mais heureux, et les boules de neige fusaient de partout (guerre totale :guerre où toutes les forces sont mobilisées)(je dis ça innocemment). Le Trio d'Or et leurs amis, Ginny, Neville et Luna, avaient trouvé un coin tranquille pour faire leur bataille à eux. Loin des autres élèves, par conséquent près de l'école. Ils devaient donc faire attention à ne pas viser (involontairement, bien sûr^^) les professeurs. Ils en étaient donc au stade de composition des équipes. Il fut décidé, après un long et douloureux combat contre les Forces du Mal revenues à la vie, au cours duquel de nombreux morts...( Je m'égare, je m'égare...) Il fut donc décidé, après quelques délibérations pour le moins houleuses, que ce serait chacun pour soi, et le bon Merlin pour tout le monde. Mais des alliances furent vite formées, et ce fut plus un filles contre garçons qu'un combat loyal. Car les garçons écrasaient les demoiselles, et on revint donc à un chacun pour sa peau. Tout allait bien pour ces Gryffondors. Le jeu était devenu bien huilé, du genre « tu me touches, je te touche ». Malheureusement, cela ne plaisait pas à tout le monde, notamment à une personne qui aurait mieux fait d'être à Serpentard, et qui s'ennuyait un peu. Heureusement, Hermione (car c'était elle, la personne mystère ! Un bonbon au citron de notre Dumby national pour celle qui avait trouvé !) put trouver une nouvelle source de divertissement en la personne de Drago Malefoy, qui passait par là avec son ami Blaise Zabini et qui allait être l'innocente victime de la jeune fille. Elle en voulait encore à son homologue d'avoir mangé son DERNIER pot de Nutella. Car oui, mesdames et mesdemoiselles (messieurs aussi, mais la probabilité que des mecs lisent ce genre de...lectures ^^ étant très faible dans ma tête ou dans les nuages si vous préférez, bah... Honneur aux filles !), ils étaient tous les deux PREFETS EN CHEF ! (Vive les clichés ! p) La lionne avait reçu sa réserve de Nutella et réservait le dernier pot pour les vacances. Sauf qu'une fouine avait eu la merveilleus... L'idée stupide de gouter et de devenir ACCRO à ça !(Au fond, on le comprend) Hermione fit donc une magnifique boule de neige, et avec la précision d'un missile, l'envoya. La boule s'écrasa en plein dans les cheveux blonds du Serpentard, et la neige glissa un peu dans son cou. S'en suivit d'un éclat de rire chez Zabini (qui en reçut une lui aussi, mais la tête de son ami était trop drôle pour que cela le dérange), et d'un regard triomphant et amusé de la Gryffondor. Le blond de ces dames se retourna alors lentement, mais alors trèèèèèès leeeeenteeeemeeeent, vers son agresseur, comme dans ces films où la porte s'ouvre avec une lenteur exaspérante sur un vilain pas beau (bon, parfois sexy, sinon c'est pas drôle ni vicieux). Bah, voilà, on est dans cette situation là.

-Un problème, Malefoy ?, lança Ron, hilare.

-Granger, siffla le blond entre ses dents.

-Ah non ! On a dit plus de menaces !

-Et ça, c'était quoi ?, dit il en pointant la neige dans ses cheveux.

-Ah, ça... Ce n'est pas une menace... Un rempart à l'ennui... Une provocation, acheva t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

-Allez, Malefoy, viens jouer !, s'exclama Luna.

-Jouer ?

Si on avait été dans un dessin animé, de la fumée serait sortie de ses oreilles et de son nez, pour marquer sa colère. (Vous voyez le genre ? Moi je l'imagine très bien comme ça !)

-Jouer, avec vous ? A s'envoyer des boules de neige ?, répéta-t-il. (Bah quoi, c'est drôle !)

-Ah, mais c'est vrai que toi, tu préfères t'envoyer en l'air, rétorqua Hermione, ce qui provoqua un éclat de rire.

-De toutes façons, le jour où il saura envoyer autre chose que son...entrejambe, ce jour là, bah... Hermione sera folle de lui !, fit Ginny.

L'intéressée explosa de rire.

-C'est sûr que là... C'est pas prêt d'arriver, articula la brune.

Piqué au vif, le Serpentard (oubliez un peu Blaise, il est momentanément mort...de rire) ne fit pas attendre sa réponse.

-Je vais vous montrer ça !

-Ouais !, cria Harry, ravi d'avoir un nouvel adversaire. Viens Malefoy, c'est chacun pour soi.

Les deux verts et argent (oui, Blaise a ressuscité, alléluia Merlin !) attaquèrent directement, et la bataille put reprendre. Elle s'étendit un peu, s'approcha d'un groupement d'arbres. La brune alla trouver refuge dans ce petit bois, se faisant une forteresse entre les troncs d'arbres. Elle surveillait attentivement ses amis, les attaquait souvent sans qu'ils ne parviennent à la toucher. Cependant, elle ne vit pas le vicieux affreusement sexy aux yeux sublimes et arrogants Serpentard (ahem... Tout ceci reste entre nous, bien entendu...) se glisser jusqu'à la palissade fortifiée et infranchissable (sans exagérer^^) de la jeune fille. Enfin, elle ne le vit pas jusqu'à ce qu'il saute par-dessus la dite palissade. SAUF QUE (tout OS sur ce couple contient ces mots, les voici donc... Je sais le suspense est in-sou-te-na-ble mais je m'ennuie...) Drago se prit le pied dans son écharpe verte, et chut (du verbe choir, plus... distingué que se ramassa comme une merde) sur Hermione. NON, il n'y a pas eu de cris stridents, NON, il n'y a pas eu de coups (bien que j'aurais aimé en glisser quelques uns^^), nous sommes dans un OS joyeux où les lapins sont roses et gambadent dans la jolie prairie verte. (Sans commentaires s'ilvousplaitmerci) Drago se retrouva allongé sur la demoiselle, très surprise de s'être fait avoir. L'acier croisa le chocolat et fondit. Les pupilles grises de Drago avaient croisé celles chocolat d'Hermione, et ils restèrent quelques instants à se regarder, avant que le Serpentard baisse doucement la tête vers la Gryffondor, entrouvrant ses lèvres. Il allait l'embrasser, quand il sentit quelque chose de froid sur sa tête. Avec effarement, il comprit que la jeune fille lui avait couvert les cheveux de neige. Profitant de sa stupeur, elle roula sur le côté et reprit la bataille, non sans avoir lancé un regard pétillant à son homologue qui se relevait. Avec un sourire carnassier, il se lança à sa poursuite, une boule de neige à la main. Non pas qu'elle ne voulait pas l'embrasser, au contraire, mais pas avec ses amis si proches... Et puis, la neige devait lui être montée au cerveau pour qu'il aie envie de l'embrasser elle, une Sang de Bourbe, une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Bref, maintenant elle devait échapper à sa vengeance. (9 lignes sans me parler à moi-même et à vous, lectrices ! Je suis trop forte ! Et non, l'ennui n'a pas raison de moi... sic)

A la fin de la bataille, tous s'écroulèrent sur le sol, épuisés, sauf les deux Serpentards qui filèrent. Luna écarta les bras et fit un ange, suivie de tous les autres.

-Il faudra leur proposer de revenir, dit Harry.

-A qui ?, demanda Ginny, allongée à côté de lui.

-A Malefoy et Zabini.

-C'est vrai qu'ils se défendent bien, déclara Ron, avant qu'un grondement de son ventre (gargouillement si vous préférez) ne provoque un nouvel éclat de rire chez ses amis. Ils se relevèrent et partirent diner joyeusement.

Pendant ce temps, un Serpentard prenait une douche pour s'éclaircir et se changer les idées. (Comme vous savez qui c'est, je ne ferais pas de description, je laisse travailler votre imagination, bande de perverses !) Car Drago était troublé. Troublé par ce qu'il avait failli faire, troublé par ce qu'il avait ressenti. C'était trop fort pour être une simple attirance physique. Se pouvait-il que... ? (PWAHAHAHA LE CLICHE ! Ta gueule, conscience de mes deux, je fais ce que je veux et si je veux mettre un cliché...Je mets, un cliché.) Eh oui, il se pouvait que, bien sûr, mais l'OS n'est pas fini...(Je sais je vous soûle... Et non, je ne vais pas la fermer puisque je M'ENNUIE, et comme vous pouvez le constater, l'ennui et moi, ça donne ce que vous lisez et c'est pas en ma faveur.). Il secoua la tête. C'était tellement débile (vocabulaire des plus développés...) ! Elle et lui ! Tellement impossible, stupide, irréel, impensable, envie que ce soit vrai, ridi... Pause. Replay. Envie que ce soit vrai !? Finalement, cette douche n'est pas bénéfique. A tous les coups, il allait devenir fou. (Non pas comme l'auteur !) En soupirant, il sortit de sa douche, se sécha, et s'assit face au feu crépitant en attendant son homologue. Il était insatisfait.

Elle rentra une demi heure plus tard, heureuse de sa journée. Ce qu'il s'était passé avec le Serpentard n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir pour elle, effacé par tant d'émotions.

-Malefoy ? Tu ne dors pas ?

Il se leva, et s'approcha sournoisement (bwahahaha j'adore ce mot, en plus il est toujours à côté du nom de Drago...) de sa collègue brune qui enlevait ses pulls, les joues rougies par le froid de décembre. (Ah, Anastasia, dessin animé fantastique avec des chansons magnifiques... ça va, ça va, j'ai compris, je me la ferme et je continue...)

-Je te signale qu'il est à peine 21 heures, donc, non je ne dors pas.

-21 heures ? Mais... ça veut dire que tu vas être seul ce soir ! Pauvre chou... Ne compte pas sur moi pour te consoler. D'ailleurs, moi je vais me coucher, dit elle en baillant.

-Oh non, susurra-t-il en s'approchant encore plus, la coinçant entre lui et le mur. (Oh le sale serpent !)

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?, demanda-t-elle, surprise.

-C'est simple...

Il dégagea une de ses mèches brunes qui lui tombaient devant les yeux avec douceur.

-Il me semble que, toi et moi, on a un truc à finir, souffla-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne comprends pas.

- Laisse-toi faire, miss, laisse toi faire...

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, chaudes et douces, et s'appuya un peu plus contre le corps de la jeune fille, juste pour sentir sa présence. Hermione ne comprenait pas trop trop ce qu'il se passait, la seule information qui arrivait à son cerveau était : Drago Malefoy est en train de m'embrasser. (Longue à la détente, la petite...) Elle sentait aussi ses lèvres qui l'embrassaient, et des petits papillons dans son ventre à qui elle voulait dire MERDE ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE. Ce n'était pas possible, pas possible que LUI l'embrasse ELLE. Mais il avait envie de plus. Elle ne réagissait pas, et ça il ne comprenait pas. Il y avait quelque chose qui lui chatouillait le ventre, il n'avait jamais eu ça en embrassant d'autres filles. Il la serra contre lui, passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour la détendre. Elle répondit enfin au baiser, mais aussi à la passion qui dévorait Drago. Leurs langues jouèrent un ballet digne de danseuses étoiles (j'ai pas du tout énormément honte de cette phrase stupide.), et ils se séparèrent à regret, maudissant le manque d'oxygène (si vous trouvez ça stupide, sachez que je voulais au départ leur fournir un tuba... Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi ni comment ils se seraient démerdés avec...). Mais il la garda tout contre lui, comme pour éviter qu'elle ne parte (c'est meugnon...)

-On a fini ?, demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, et lui sourit, sourire auquel elle répondit.

-Je crois qu'au contraire, on vient de commencer..., murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser contre son cou, et en l'entrainant vers sa chambre. (Ce qui se passe dans une chambre reste dans une chambre, perverses ! ^^) Pour ce qui est de la suite, eh bien... On va dire qu'ils ne passèrent plus trop leurs hivers suivants à faire des batailles de boules de neige. Ils préféraient l'étape suivante.


End file.
